nonexistentcyclonicstormsfandomcom-20200213-history
2006 Atlantic cyclone season
The 2006 Atlantic Hurricane season produced eight tropical systems, seven named storms, two hurricanes, and only one major hurricane. It featured a far below normal amount of hurricanes and major hurricanes, and a slightly below normal amount of named systems. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, which conventionally delimits the Atlantic Hurricane season each year, during which almost every tropical cyclone forms. The first tropical system of the year did not form until August 2, and the last system dissipated on October 2. It featured very weak Cape verde systems, with only one of the seven storms coming off of Africa. The first system, Antony, was a system that was more typical of June that hit Florida and dissipated over Georgia. The second and third systems, Breena and Cicero, persisted despite massive shear. Delilah was the strongest storm of the season, and the only major hurricane of the season, making a large impact on Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, and the panhandle of Florida. The next system, Ethanael, was the only other hurricane and was the fastest traveling of any hurricane, traveling at 80mph at its fastest. The next two systems, Floriane and Giorg, were weak systems that hit land only days after forming and dissipated. Pre-seasonal forecasts issued by undecided warranted that there would be ten named storms, four hurricanes, and two major hurricanes in the Atlantic, very close to the average season. The other place issued that there would be between seven to twelve named storms, three to seven hurricanes, and one to three major hurricanes. After the season began, both the undecided and other place cut their forecasts in half for the season. Seasonal Forecasts Forecasts for the activity of the North Atlantic basin are issued each year by Apla C. Ehol, Der N. Ames, and Will T. Hisend, and the people at undecided, as well as by the experts at other place. Apla's team, formerly led by Leftheb U. Ilding, with the average for Atlantic cyclone formation being 10.8 named storms, 5.2 hurricanes, and 2.7 major hurricanes, predicted a near-normal season. The other place predicted a slightly below-normal season, due to the developing El Niño. Midseason Predictions On July 1, the team lowered their forecasts to six named storms, three hurricanes, and one major hurricane. The professors at undecided lowered their forecasts to five named storms, two hurricanes, and one major hurricane. At other place, they lowered the forecast to four to six named storms, two to four hurricanes, and one to two major hurricanes. The UK London Greenwich Institute of Professoring Professored Professors on Professionalized Professionalism in Professors issued a forecast on the same day that there would be nine named storms, four hurricanes, and two major hurricanes that hurricane season. 2006 Atlantic Summary 2006 August *'200608121800 - '''Tropical Depression 1 forms off the Yucatan Peninsula *'200608140000''' - Tropical Depression 1 reaches 35kts and is named Tropical Storm Antony. *'200608160300 - '''Tropical Storm Antony makes landfall halfway between Pensacola and Tallahasee, Florida. *'200608160600''' - Tropical Storm Antony degenerates into Tropical Depression Antony. *'200608171200' - Tropical Depression Antony degenerates into a tropical low. *'200608261200' - Tropical Depression 2 forms 20 miles north of Guadeloupe. *'200608270900' - Tropical Depression 2 reaches 35kts and is named Tropical Storm Breena. *'200608281800' - Tropical Storm Breena loses all organized characteristics and becomes a tropical low. *'200608300600' - The remnant of Breena organizes and is named Tropical Depression Breena. *'200608310300' - Tropical Depression Breena degenerates into a tropical low again. September *'200609021200' - Tropical Depression 3 forms 145 miles east of Charleston, South Carolina. *'200609031800' - Tropical Depression 3 reaches 35kts and is named Tropical Storm Cicero. *'200609050600' - Tropical Storm Cicero degenerates into Tropical Depression Cicero 345 miles east of Atlantic City, New Jersey. *'200609050900' - Tropical Depression Cicero is absorbed by a frontal low. *'200609080300' - Tropical Depression 4 forms 175 miles south southeast of Miami, Florida. *'200609081800' - Tropical Depression 4 reaches 35kts and is named Tropical Storm Delilah. *'200609090000' - Tropical Storm Delilah makes landfall 20 miles north of Miami, Florida. *'200609090300' - Tropical Storm Delilah weakens into Tropical Depression Delilah. *'200609091200' - Tropical Depression Delilah emerges from of Florida 50 miles north of Fort Myers, Florida. *'200609091500' - Tropical Depression 5 forms 330 miles south of Bermuda. *'200609091500' - Tropical Depression Delilah regains strength and becomes Tropical Storm Delilah. *'200609102100' - Tropical Storm Delilah reaches 64kts and is reclassified as Category 1 Hurricane Delilah. *'200609110000' - Tropical Depression 5 reaches 35kts and is named Tropical Storm Ethanael. *'200609110900' - Cat 1 Hurricane Delilah reaches 81kts and is reclassified as Category 2 Hurricane Delilah. *'200609112100' - Cat 2 Hurricane Delilah reaches 100kts and is reclassified as Category 3 Major Hurricane Delilah. *'200609120900' - Tropical Storm Ethanael reaches 64kts and is reclassified as Category 1 Hurricane Ethanael. *'200609130000' - Cat 3 Major Hurricane Delilah reaches 116kts and is reclassified as Category 4 Major Hurricane Delilah. *'200609131800' - Cat 4 Major Hurricane Delilah weakens into Category 3 Major Hurricane Delilah. *'200609140000' - Cat 3 Major Hurricane Delilah makes landfall 25 miles east of Biloxi, Mississippi. *'200609140300' - Cat 3 Major Hurricane Delilah weakens into Category 1 Hurricane Delilah. *'200609140300' - Cat 1 Hurricane Ethanael weakens into Tropical Storm Ethanael and reaches the forward speed of 70kts. *'200609140600' - Cat 1 Hurricane Delilah weakens into Tropical Storm Delilah. *'200609141500' - Tropical Storm Ethanael reaches the forward speed of 80kts. *'200609142100' - Tropical Storm Ethanael reaches the forward speed of 85kts and dissipates. *'200609150000' - Tropical Storm Delilah weakens into Tropical Depression Delilah. *'200609151800' - Tropical Depression Delilah loses tropical characteristics and transitions into a frontal low. *'200609200900' - Tropical Depression 6 forms 190 miles south of Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic. *'200609201800' - Tropical Depression 6 reaches 35kts and is reclassified as Tropical Storm Floriane. *'200609240600' - Tropical Storm Floriane weakens into Tropical Depression Floriane. *'200609251200' - Tropical Depression Floriane weakens into a tropical low. *'200609291800' - Tropical Depression 7 forms 450 miles east of Dominica. *'200609292100' - Tropical Depression 7 reaches 35kts and is reclassified as Tropical Storm Giorg. October *'200610020900' - Tropical Storm Giorg dissipates 50 miles east-northeast of San Juan, Puerto Rico. ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2006 till:01/11/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2006 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/08/2006 till:17/08/2006 color:TS text:"Antony" from:26/08/2006 till:28/08/2006 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip from:30/08/2006 till:31/08/2006 color:TD text:"Breena" from:02/09/2006 till:05/09/2006 color:TS text:"Cicero" from:08/09/2006 till:15/09/2006 color:C4 text:"Delilah" from:09/09/2006 till:14/09/2006 color:C1 text:"Ethanael" from:20/09/2006 till:26/09/2006 color:TS text:"Floriane" from:29/09/2006 till:02/10/2006 color:TS text:"Giorg" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2006 till:01/09/2006 text:August from:01/09/2006 till:01/10/2006 text:September from:01/10/2006 till:01/11/2006 text:October